The Forge
The Forge is the 18th Region in Spellstorm. Although after The Arena , this area unlocks after "Act I" (aka Illseadale). [source ] The Forge contains missions 1-25. Mission 1: Madman's Path 5 Energy points per attack, 24 for final battle (Skag) Mission 2: Road to Genius 5 Energy points per attack, 24 for final battle (Prototype Golem) Mission 3: Forge Walls 5 Energy points per attack, 25 for final battle (Prototype Golem) Mission 4: Inside the Forge 5 Energy points per attack, 27 for final battle (Battleforged) Mission 5: Creator's Causeway 6 Energy points per attack, 29 for final battle (Overwatch) Mission 6: Golem Core Corner 5 Energy points per attack, 27 for final battle (Prototype Golem) Mission 7: Overwatch Archway ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 8: Miner's Refuge ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 9: Inventor's Hall ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 10: Maker's Mark ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 11: Construct Clearing ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 12: Golem Gate ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 13: Bright Passage ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 14: Reaver Ridge ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 15: Behemoth's Blight ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 16: Splitter's Split ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 17: Molten Pathway ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 18: Den of Golems ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 19: PG Party ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 20: Innovation Station 10 Energy points per attack, 48 for final battle (Prototype Golem) Boss (? XP ; ? BP) AA Tremor Worm Lvl 70 3978/3095/4/24 A Ice Dragon Lvl 60 3248/2456/5/12 A Eraxylon Lvl 60 2664/1908/4/13 AA Kulking Lvl 70 3879/2854/4/20 ? ? Mission 21. Schemer's Secrets 9 Energy points per attack, 45 for final battle (Behemoth) to [[Flesh Construct] in battle) Boss (? XP ; ? BP) A+ Naga Lvl 70 2385/2358/3/15 A Ice Dragon Lvl 60 3248/2456/5/12 A+ Elepheleon Lvl 70 2254/2384/3/15 ? ? ? Mission 22: Golem's Cradle 9 Energy points per attack, 46 for final battle (Reaver) Boss (? XP ; ? BP) AA Iris Lvl 80 3673/2916/3/20 A+ Ilmatar Lvl 70 2420/2384/3/16 A Behemoth Lvl 60 3392/2736/5/13 AA Tremor Worm Lvl 70 3978/3095/4/24 AA Lukine Mantle Lvl 80 3264/3039/3/22 ? Mission 23: Donnell's Door 9 Energy points per attack, 47 for final battle (Flesh Construct) to [[Behemoth] in battle] Boss (8000 XP ; 127 BP) A+ Baduhenna Lvl 70 2333/2621/3/16 AA Manakros Lvl 80 3489/3465/3/24 AA Frost Giant Lvl 80 3744/2996/4/19 AA+ Dusk Wraith Lvl 90 5083/3610/4/26 AA Rahko Lvl 80 4097/2866/4/21 AA Auroch Lvl 70 2761/2948/3/21 Mission 24: The Crucible 10 Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Mission 25: Origith's Lair ? Energy points per attack, ? for final battle (??) Next Region: Category:Regions